The present invention relates to a novelty accessory for use with beverages. In particular, the present invention is directed toward a small attachable umbrella (xe2x80x9cBeerbrellaxe2x80x9d) which may be attached to a beverage container (e.g., glass or can of beer).
Beverage accessories are known in the art for use with beverage containers, be they glasses, cans, or bottles, and in particular with alcoholic beverages. Many of these accessories provide novelty amusement as well as practical effects, such as increased insulation to keep a beverage cold. Many of these accessories are sold or given away as promotional items for advertising purposes.
For example, the popular insulated beverage sleeve known as a xe2x80x9ccooziexe2x80x9d may be provided, manufactured of soft expanded polyurethane foam. These beverage sleeves are typically provided with an applied graphic advertising a beverage brand or the name of the company giving away the device as a promotion. A can, glass, or bottle may be inserted into the sleeve. The sleeve acts as an insulator to prevent ambient heat as well as heat from the user""s hands, from warming the beverage.
Similar devices are known for use specifically with bottles beverages. In this variation, a tailored expanded polyurethane jacket may be provided, replete with zipper, to encapsulate substantially all of a bottle.
Various devices are known for supporting beverages, such as coasters and the like as well as beverage stands, trays, and supports. One example is illustrated in Foley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,496, issued Oct. 20, 1998 and incorporated herein by reference. Foley provides an outdoor stand with a stake or pole which may be inserted into the ground to support a beverage container.
Similia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,645, issued Jan. 27, 1987 and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a beverage container cooler for receiving a single beverage container (e.g., can) and providing a location for ice or the like to cool the beverage.
One problem with these Prior Art devices is that although they do provide insulation for beverages, they do not shield the beverage from the direct rays of the sun. A beverage left out in the sun, even if insulated or cooled with ice, quickly warms due to the effect of the intense infrared radiation from the sun, particularly on hot, sunny summer days.
Thus, it remains a requirement in the art to provide a means for shielding a beverage from direct sunlight.
The present invention provides a small umbrella (xe2x80x9cBeerbrellaxe2x80x9d) which may be removably attached to a beverage container in order to shade the beverage container from the direct rays of the sun. The apparatus of the present invention has particular application for use in sunny locations (e.g., poolside, at the bear, outdoor bars, and the like). However, the apparatus of the present invention may also be used to prevent rain or other precipitation from contaminating a beverage.
In addition, the apparatus of the present invention may be used in other locations (e.g., indoors) purely as a decorative novelty item or the like.
The apparatus comprises a small umbrella approximately five to seven inches in diameter, although other appropriate sizes may be used within the spirit and scope of the present invention. The umbrella may be made from any one of a number of materials. A small paper-like umbrella may be used, with balsa framing (e.g., in a similar manner to a cocktail umbrella) if low cost and disposability is an objective. A solid plastic umbrella may also be inexpensively made and may be reusable and waterproof. More elaborate umbrella types such as cloth or the like may also be employed without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Suitable advertising and/or logos may be applied to the umbrella surface for promotional purposes. The umbrella may be attached to the beverage container by any one of a number of means, including clip, strap, cup, foam insulator, or as a coaster or the like. The umbrella shaft may be provided with a pivot to allow the umbrella to be suitably angled to shield the sun or for aesthetic purposes. In one embodiment, a pivot joint and counterweight may be provided to allow the umbrella to pivot out of the way when the user drinks from the container.